


Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, F/M, Kid Fic, Kid Loki (Marvel), Kissing, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Relationships: Loki/Wanda Maximoff, Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 14





	Smile

Natasha had assured Wanda that she had nothing to worry about, the boy was just quiet. He wasn’t unlike any other 11 year old. Yet Wanda’s knowledge of children only extended as far as memories of Pietro at that age. She readied herself and lightly rapped her knuckles on the door of the bedroom. A silence held for longer then she’d like. But as she raised her hand to knock again the soft voice sounded. “Please, come in.”

Wanda nudged the door open and stepped inside, young Loki sat on the end of his bed, head tilted as his gaze locked to the splayed book atop his lap. Wanda smiled softly as she moved closer. Sitting slightly behind him as she spoke. “Hi, I’m Wanda.” Loki’s lips gently turned, a smile as he nodded. “Hello.”

Another silence emerged, but Wanda dispelled it as she reached out to brush his hand. “Eventful day, wasn’t it? I would have loved to meet you sooner, but.” Letting herself trail off, she faintly blushed as she cleared her throat. “I haven’t discussed this with Natasha yet. It’s challenging, I don’t know who I should tell first.” Loki’s curious gaze fixed on her, she continued. “Every child needs at least one parent, I don’t want to see you passed from house to house.” Loki leaned closer, his smile brighter. Wanda gently laughed as she draped her arms around him. “I still have to get Natasha to agree, but she might be thinking the same thing. But I promise, I’ll do my best to.” 

She was derailed by his lips meeting hers, the soft kiss first provoked a gentle moan from Wanda, her eyelids fluttered. Gently placing her hands on his waist, she tapped her fingers. Swiftly he withdrew, glancing down as he whispered. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Maximoff.”

She shook her head and smiled, lightly hugging him as she replied. “No, no it’s okay. Excitement sometimes gets.” She then found herself firmly planting a kiss on him, a groan as she smiled through it. “Such a handsome little boy, and so kissable.” Loki moaned slowly, drifting his hands along Wanda’s as he returned the kiss. She reluctantly parted again, smacking her lips. “I will talk to Natasha.” Leaning off the bed, she rolled her tongue. The pair shared a giggle as she slowly backed up then left the room.


End file.
